Sailor Moon: Guardian Angels
by Belellen
Summary: The next generation of Sailor Scouts, with new personailities, new powers and a new set of problems. There will be lots of romance. My first fanfic


Sailor Moon: Guardian Angels  
  
Chapter One: Introductions  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo  
  
Introduction  
  
This story takes place after the 5th series ends and the original scouts broke up. You will see what happened to them throughout the story. However this is mostly my own characters.  
  
Plz R & R ;  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000  
  
Raven Williams.  
  
[Age: 17  
  
Nationality: English  
  
Scout: Earth/Moon  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Blue/Grey]  
  
The room was lit by five candles, each at its own point of the Satan's star which gleamed blood red in the weak light. In the middle of the symbol sat a cloaked figure hunched over a bowl of dark inky liquid. "SHOW ME YOUR SECRETS!" She screeched in frustration. "I command you to show me! Open the very gates of Hell for me for why should I fear the very place that I, myself was spawned?" The screaming reached a crescendo "Fear me for I am more fearful than the worst nightmares. I know that which you daren't imagine. Fear me and OBEY!"  
  
The bowl exploded in her hands, blood dripped to the floor and the star glowed dull for a moment. A rat scampered in the corner but she took no notice. Pulling off her hood she adjusted a messy bun of snow black hair and sighed.  
  
"You lost your self control again. Would it help if I re-named you Patience? Come on now, these bowls are expensive." A wiry old man with greying hair leaned down to examine her cuts, but kept his feet from the circle. "I am sorry Uncle, I will do better next time." She gave him a determined look, but the man shook his head and pulled them both to a standing position. "Close the circle and go to bed. Tomorrow we will study and revise" She nodded as she bent down to put out the candles.  
  
"Oh and Sarah" The girl looked up to him "Raven, I have something for you" He handed a small pen like object and smiled as her grey eyes filled with love. "I hope that you'll never have to use this. But also know that one day you will have to. And I hope you use it wisely" He put his hand on her shoulder and said almost to himself "Of course you will." With that he turned his heel and left without another word. The young woman went back to her business, a small smile that threatened to grow played on her face as she wiped away the red paint.  
  
Collecting her tools, she walked up the stairs and into a simply furnished bedroom. After cleaning her hands, she tucked herself into her bed. She had a fitful night, filled with dreams of power, respect, greatness and boys.  
  
It was close to the midnight hour as she slept on blissfully unaware as a black cat perched itself on her window, watching her with unblinking yellow eyes.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo  
  
Emily Muller  
  
[Age: 14  
  
Nationality: Australian  
  
Scout: Venus  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Brown]  
  
"I don't want to conform; I want to outshine everyone else; so does everyone else. But I'm different; Everyone else keeps their hopes and fantasies locked up in a little box. I'll tattoo mine to my chest, and everybody'll laugh at me, call me stupid and useless. Of course I'm gonna cry; it's scary to be different. But one day I'll rip off my shirt and show everyone my hopes and dreams. Then they'll stick me in jail because I flashed. I'll be different then, and one of my dreams has come true. But if just some people look past my breasts and can see my hopes and not-so- secret dreams, maybe they'll follow; not as loud as me and defiantly not the same way, and then they'll be the same kind of different as I am. And we'll out shine everybody together."  
  
"Thank you Miss Muller, take a seat" The red faced teenager sat down next to her group and looked to the teacher, waiting to pass judgement. "Well Miss Muller, that was quite emotional however unstructured, seven out of ten." Emily slumped in her seat, there was a snicker from the back, but she knew that Slone was snarky to everybody. She looked out the window, still a too embarrassed from her speech to make eye-contact with anyone.  
  
She watched as a cat slinked around the window ledge, wondering why it seemed odder then it should, after all there was a cat-lady just down the block and her litter was a common site at the school. The bell sounded and everybody left. Emily grabbed her bag, not noticing a pen-like object sticking out between all her junk. She took one last look at the cat before walking down three flights to the first floor.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo  
  
Sophia Watson  
  
[Age: 16  
  
Nationality: New Zealander  
  
Scout: Mercury  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Blue]  
  
Shoving a handful of greasy chips into her mouth, the messy red head let out an indignant squawk. "Bloody fuckin' computer!" She banged the monitor for good measure and was about to grab more junk food from the kitchen when a beeping sound drew her attention back to the screen. She clicked on the mail icon.  
  
Hey Sophie! Did u hear bout teh SATs?Thair gonna B ThursdA. Soooo cool!!!11 U fink da test will B hRd? I rElE want 2 pass dough. EvarE 1s been talking bout 4 monthz. 1da wot ull get? I bet ull get good on ur test. Ur soo smRt. Hehe ;) Ok g2g, ttyl 3 ChrlEEda  
  
Sophia Watson snorted at her screen and clicked into one of her many chat rooms. "Sophie, we're going out to the park. I take it you don't want to come?" Her mother's voice rang out from the living room. "Nope, I'm fine!" Sophie called back. Her brother ran into the room holding a crumpled page in his hand. On said page stood a rather awkward attempt at a Chibi. "So- phie," He whined, "Can you put this up? I just finished it!" Sophie nodded, although his drawings were shit even for his age, she did like her little brother enough to put his pictures in some obscure place on her webpage where no one else could easily find them.  
  
She scanned the picture but it wouldn't seem to load. She stuck another piece in and tried to print a random image of a sailing ship.  
  
What was printed however was hand held object; it was blue but was gold tipped with a stylised '4' jutting from the top. She ran her hand over the fresh ink but withdrew it when it started to glow!  
  
No longer was it a 2D picture but a solid object.  
  
Sophia heard her mum's car start up; ready to leave. She quickly shoved her 'object' in a drawer and ran out with a sudden urge to join them.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo  
  
Robyn Veneziani [Age: 16  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Scout: Uranus  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Green]  
  
A girl, not yet allowed to vote, marry, live by herself or own land, sat hunched in a foetal position. Tears stained her face as she clutched her knees, crying at the unfairness of life. If society didn't think she could handle life, why did it so willingly teach her about death?  
  
Blond hair, escaped its band as green eyes squinted in strong sunlight. She looked so much like her sister. Why wouldn't she? They were twins. Georgina was sweating slightly under her blue and white top/mini skirt uniform, even though she was tired and wishing it would end, she jumped up; pounding the ball with her fists. Robyn had held her breath as it went high over the net. Another girl, standing opposite fumbled it. The whistle blew, the game was over. Georgina had won. Robyn ran up to hug her sister, careful not rub the rough cast over her skimpy uniform. That's when their dad had taken the photo. They'd all been so happy then.  
  
She didn't notice it when her mother, an older, tireder version of herself, stepped into the room. "Robyn" She stated tersely; "Robyn!"  
  
"WHAT?" Go away!" The girl, looking so small looked up with so much hate. Her mother hadn't cried, not even at the funeral.  
  
As if her mother could read her mind, "Of course I loved her! Do you take me as some kind of monster? But what about me? What do I have to do to get some attention? Off myself? Don't you think I felt pain too? She was after all my youngest daughter you know! You've been crying for months, and I've sat here, patently cleaning up your messes! When will it stop? Move on, I have."  
  
"YOU DON'T CARE! YOU NEVER DID! NOT EVEN WHEN DAD LEFT! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH"  
  
Kate Veneziani stood stock still, before walking up to her daughter's bed and giving her a deafening slap which was sure to bruise. Her voice was tight with anger. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't love this family. I've worked hard and sacrificed a lot to give you what you have. I could have had an abortion, gone on trips and cruises. But I didn't; I made the decision to have a family and give up large part of myself to that family. When your sister died, a bit of that part died with her. I'll never get either of them back but at least the rest of me is alive. Why can't you get that through your bloody head?"  
  
The room was deadly silent, both women stared at each other before Robyn felt forced to flee from her own room. She clutched large pen in her fist. Though it wasn't a pen; it was a key, a key to herself and her freedom. It was the only thing that made her stay.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo  
  
Morgan Frasier  
  
[Age: 18  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Scout: Pluto  
  
Hair: Black {with pink streaks}  
  
Eyes: Green]  
  
Dark hair and eyes, with pale skin, the lean, young man dressed himself in a stereotypical Goth/punk outfit; tight fitting black with spiky silver jewellery. Music blared in his ears, but he'd been trained to block it out. His eyes skimmed once round the room; the girl was not hard to spot, a tall figure with pink streaks through spiky black hair and skin tight fluoro that would put a peacock to shame, he smirked as he watched snort coke off some man's shiny chest. Gliding across the room, the man looked her over, he could sense her aura; a pulsing flow of colour and light.  
  
He sent parts of his aura to her; black ribbons threading their way around her. She looked up and when she spotted him, eyes big with fright. He nodded, egging her on. He raised his hands to the air and his dark aura billowed around him. It pulled her to him, like a puppet on a string. He grabbed her arm and made it seem that they were dancing.  
  
She could feel his negative energy choking her. She panicked. A symbol appeared on her forehead. And something started to glow between them. In the ball of light she could see an object, as she reached out to touch it, a flash of light engulfed them both.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's note: Are there any Alpha/Beta readers out there for me? I would like to justify my use of new scouts as apposed to the originals;  
  
Much to my disappointment, I have only watched the dubbed version, where Uranus and Neptune are close cousins. And I haven't watched that for a while, therefore I'm not confident that I write true to canon.  
  
I am from an English speaking country, with English customs and I stick true to the saying "write what you know"  
  
I made these characters and I love them, plus if I put them all together, no one will dominate the others and become Sueish.  
  
Ok that's all said. Now review thanks! 


End file.
